Stay With Me
by XxChain Of MemoriesxX
Summary: A Yaoi ficcy with Tatsuya/Shigeki. It contains a little fluff.


**Stay With Me**

**A/N:** I've have been endlessly dreaming about Tatsuya and Shigeki. So here comes my attempt at writing a little lovey dovey moment.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Whistle! But I wish I owned Shige!!

**Warnings:** A little OOC. Male Pairing -Shigeki x Tatsuya- It's a little fluff, not much. Still if you don't like it, don't read it.

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

I paused for a few moments to witness the scenery below my feet and above my head. The angel colored flakes scattered themselves in every part of the town. The darkened night seemed to glow at it's fullest beauty with this weather.

_This season is something special to spend with someone. Atleast that's what people say...But it doesn't..._

**Splat!**

I felt a large lump of snow on the back of my head. A cold shiver ran up my spine as my eyes bugged out when the reality literally hit me. I dusted the snow off my jacket, I tilted my head to recognize Shigeki's appearance. He chuckled at the sight of me, with that fake innocence written on his face. The culprit, stood diagional from me. I crossed my arms, staring at him with an annoyed expression.

"Shige! It's cold! Why did you do that?" I raised my voice at him with an irritated look. He halted his laughter, making eye contact with me.

He replied, with a smirk "It's all in the fun, Tatsubon..." He studied me, seeing that I'd started shivering, "Tatsubon, are you cold? Would you like me to make you warm?"

I swiftly answered in a hostile manner, "No! I'm not cold and don't you come near me!"

_Why did I do that? I mean...I am freezing...and...his warmth...it...Stop that! I can't be thinking like that..._

I shifted myself in another direction, I didn't want him to see that I'd started to blush. I thought about how I found myself in this situation.

_**Flashback**_

_"Stop poking me, Shige!" I arrogantly screeched at him._

_"Okay, Tatsubon!!" he smiled at him._

_A few minutes of silence led me to make an error. The both of us stood in the same places without moving until he started touching strands of my hair. He put on a grin as he touched my short locks. I started becoming nervous, I could feel my face going to a cherry colored shade. I brushed his hands off, turning my back to him._

_I asked him firmly, "What do you want?"_

_Shigeki scratched the back of his head, "Let's go home together. What do you say, Tatsubon?"_

_"But you've got detention today," I tried to ease my way out of the situation._

_"You can wait for me..Might be hours, might be days..." Shigeki exaggerated._

_I became curious to his suggestion. He looked sincere in his proposal so I agreed. I tend to think about walking with him sometimes. I nodded my head._

_**End Flashback**_

He's the one who wanted to walk home together, the naive person that I appeared to be agreed to him. That suggestion came out as a random kind of thing. Shigeki usually prefers to be by himself, maybe he did this so he could throw snowballs at me. The amount of time I take to contemplate the reasons on why he does the things he does will only occupy more space and time. I'll make myself tired and weak over something so trivial. With that I let out an exhausted sigh.

I raised my head to take a five second glance at him. That smile on him, it looked so beautiful. Those who followed his smiles would be confused by the truth. This guy camouflaged himself perfectly that no one could suspect him of being hurt and in pain. The acts and charades he would put on are all to keep us entertained. The games he plays to keep himself hidden from everyone. The form he chooses to use to protect himself.

"Earth to Tatsubon! You want a snowball? Or would you rather the poking. That's fun for me," he said, tapping me on the shoulders.

"Don't you start poking me!" I barked at him, as I backed away from him.

Shigeki started making remarks, "You're just like your father aren't you? Aloof, arrogant.." I angrily opened my mouth, "Shut up! Stop that! You know I'm nothing like him...What is your problem?"

One simple answer came out, "You."

I argued back with him, "How am I the problem? What did I do?..." Shigeki shook his head, "You're acting like a child."

"I am not!"

"Are too!"

"I am not!"

"Are too!"

"I am not!!"

"Then prove it...Kiss me." Shigeki added to his suggestion. He patiently waited for me to make a move.

I couldn't oblige to him, the way he wanted. The whole town would see me as some kind of a sick person. Everything that I've worked so hard to uphold, that perfect image would shatter due to one mistake like this. The questions that people will ask me, and the answers that I'd have to give them. All of my secrets open to the world.

_He doesn't care...Shigeki...he wouldn't care about what people thought..._

For the first time in my life I don't mind. I've always about myself, Shigeki on the other hand is brave. He's confident in what he believes in, I want to have the confidence that he possesses. I want to prove that I'm not afraid of being different.

Shigeki starting taking a few steps, until I tugged at his shirt. I put on an innocent expression for him to respond to. I met him in a gaze, our eyes connected as I pressed my lips upon his own. The kiss lasted for a few minutes, the sweet and passionate kiss ended as I broke it so that I could breathe. I started breathing heavily, seeing as I'd never done that before.

"Shige...I'm sorry...suppose I don't love you...suppose..." I started to stutter to speak, as I blushed.

"I didn't tell you to love me. Just to kiss me, " Shigeki said with stern look.

Shigeki started to take another step until, "Shige, I...don't want you to leave..Stay with me..." I said, blushing a new found shade of red.

He stayed with me for the rest of the night. The guilt that I'd felt started to fade as I realized that he'd be there for me. The selfish part of me barely showed up after, the side that refused to let me get closer to him to savage my own pride. Pride almost costed me a friend...maybe he's even more than a friend...

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

_**Please read and review. Sorry for the mistakes that you might find. Please do tell me, along with telling me if you liked it.**_


End file.
